A Twitch in time
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Twitch's a rabbit with schitzophrenia that from breaks out from a mental institution and arrives in everyone's favorite cursed town. After meeting Petunia, he starts to develop a crush on her. Then the crush turns to obsession. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about my newest-and rather insane-OC called Twitch and about how he came to be.**

**Check him out on my profile. But if your really that lazy, here:**

Name: Twitch

speacies: rabbit

gender: male

fur color: Yellow( patches of green where he ripped it out)

clothes: wears a tattered white straightjacket and torn gray shorts

asseosories: carries a kitchen knife with him

Bio: Twitch was put in a mental instituion for killing twelve people, due to his insane nature. Went insane from being couped up inside the atic that his prents locked him in. He is tri-polar( a mental problem that I made up) and can either be wild and crazy, sad and and sucidal, or bloodthirsty and murderous. He eventually ran away to Happy Tree Town, where he makes the inhabitants go crazy. He would always be biting himself so the doctors put a wire in his mouth that set up his lips in a permenent grin. Twicth gets his name from his right eye twitching all of the time. Has a lazy eye just like Nutty.

Personality: Insane, annoying, very unpredictable

**Well, now that you know...here is his story!**

**I own nothing! Except Twitch!**

* * *

"Their comming to take me away, ha ha, hee hee to the funny farm where life is happy all the time..."

The pure white walls were stained with dried blood and clumps of sand colored fur where everywhere.

He scratched at his fur and grinned."Hehehehe! Those assholes can't keep ME here! They'll be damned if they do!" A wicked smile spread across his face as he brought out his knife.

The rabbit made a nick in the white straightjacket that he was wearing.

"Every-"

He started tearing up the sleeves, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Last-"

He slashed across the front of the jacket, giggling maniaclly to himself as blood dripped out of the cut on his chest, staining the white floor.

"One."

Twitch stood up with the knife in his paw, ignoring the blood spilling out of the tiny cut in his fur.

He heard footsteps in the distance and he huddled to the far end of the wall, gripping the knife tightly in his paw. The door opened as one of the doctors walked in, holding a needle."Okay, crazy. Time for your shot. It will make you feel nice and peaceful..."

He walked towards Twitch and was about to inject the needle into his fur when Twitch suddenly spun around and slit the beaver's throat, killing him instantly.

"HAHAHAHA! Nice and peaceful ain't my thing!" Twitch laughed insanely, jumping over the beaver's body and out into the hall where he was met with horrified looks from the nurses and doctors.

"Now, I'm gonna leave..." Twitch waved the knife threateningly in the air, splattering blood on the floor."If anyone tries to stop me, they'll be pushin' up dasies." He backed slowly away and no one tried to stop him.

Once Twitch was out of the doors, he giggled and turned towards the giant institution, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm free! Take that, bitches!" He yelled and flipped the building off.

Then he streaked off into the sunset, laughing wildly.

**Review. It will get better in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehehe. I have 4 reviews, thanks guys!**

**Well, onto the next insane chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I enjoy killing, it is so thrilling...when the bloooood is spilling!" The crazed rabbit sang, his insane giggles echoing through the forest."Hmmm...I need some food...and a ride..." His stomach growled and Twitch groaned, then his ears perked up at the sound of a truck on the road.

"Heheh...music to my ears.." He whispered devilshly and crouched down in the grass, backing away into the shadows with his bloodstained knife poised and ready.

The large bear lumbered out of his truck and grabbed as much wood as he could, sighing to himself. He didn't know why he had joined the lumber buisiness, it was tiring and he couldn't get up the next morning because he was so sore from working....

"Hey pal, how about helping a guy out? Ya know...get a ride maybe?" whispered a eerie voice and he turned around quickly to see who it was, but there was no one there. A small shiver ran up his spine as he stood there, looking around in confusion.

"Some food?" asked the same voice and the bear backed away, shaking his head nervously."S-sorry, buddy. I don't pick up hitchikers..."

"Is that so?" the voice mutttered with a hint of anger in it."Feh! People these days, got no respect for the crminally insane...." The bear's eyes widened and he started to run, but a foot shot out of nowhere and tripped him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" screeched a angry voice from above him and he looked up to see a rabbit standing above him, his right eye twitching madly. Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he glared down at him.

"Wait, buddy...look, just let me go...I've got no time for some freak..." stammered the bear and instantly knew that it was a mistake.

A second later, he found himself being shoved up against a tree and a knife at his throat."DO NOT CALL ME A FREAK!" screamed the bunny, pressing the knife deeper into his throat and then grinned savagely as blood dripped from the bear's neck.

He let out a small whimper."I'm sorry, man! O-okay? W-we can w-work something out. I'll let you come with me back to my house and then you can have some food..."

"Really?" The rabbit asked suspiciously and the bear nodded. The rabbit stared at him for a momment, twirling the knife in his paws.

"Okay." He let him up and immediately the bear ran as fast as he could back to his truck and yanked open the door and almost shut it when he felt two paws roughly grab his head and slam it through the glass window, sending glass shards everywhere.

The bear coughed as blood ran down his head and he tried to sit up, but a knife was suddenly stabbed through his head and blood pooled out of the open wound.

"I don't approve of liars. When you promise something, you keep it. YOU DIRTY LYING PIEACE OF CRAP!" Twitch yelled and jerked the knife out of the bear's head and then tossed the body out of the truck.

Then he started up the truck and off he went. Twitch found a sandwhich inside a lunchbox and he ate it hungirly. He passed trees, trees, and more trees along the way.

"Now, let's see if we can find us a town." He said to himself and suddenly passed a sign that said HAPPY TREE TOWN. He backed up too quickly and crashed the truck into a tree, and the vehicle suddenly burst into flame.

Twitch took no notice and walked towards the sign to see if it said anything else, but the back of it was blank.

"Huh, Happy Tree Town." He stroked the chin as if he had a goatee."Where have I heard that name before?"

_Flashback_

_"There's a place to the north of here called Happy Tree Town." Twitch heard a doctor talking from down the hall."They say its cursed, by what I don't know. But all I know it's bad news..."_

_end of flashback_

"Its a town and that's what matters!" Twitch muttered as he scratched at his fur, sending ticks and fleas falling to the ground.

Then he walked past the sign.

**In the next chapter, Twitch will meet everyone including Petunia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And thank you, Flakyfan55 for giving me a idea on how Twitch should meet Petunia.**

* * *

"Deck the halls with bloody dreams, la la la la la la, kill everyone and watch them bleed.." sang Twitch quietly as he hid in some bushes outside a building. He was now in Happy Tree Town and very excited to finally arrive.

But where would go? Eh, he'd figure it out soon enough...He grinned crazily and started singing again."Watch the-hello, what have we here?" He cut himself off to see a pretty blue skunk sitting on a bench and drinking a cup of coffee.

Twitch's heart pounded in his chest and he took deep breaths. _She's so beautiful! _He thought, wiping the dirt and grime off his fur._ I have to look presentable! _He groaned and tried to pull the wires out of his mouth, but with no sucess.

"Aw, damn." He muttered and shrugged."Might as well go talk to her." Just as he stepped out of the bushes, he re-considered his actions and stepped back in. "Nah, forget it. If I go out now, she'll think I'm stalking her." Twitch said to himself, then rubbed his paws together."Heh, that's what I'll do. I'll follow her home."

Then the beautiful girl got up and walked off."Hehehehe." laughed the psycho bunny to himself as he quickly and quietly shot out of the bushes and started tailing her. While he followed her, he started to think more and more about her.

_She's so pretty..._

_And look at her tail, it's so soft, just like a pillow...._

_And look at the size of her a-_

"Hey, baby." Twitch's thoughts were interupted as a orange bear with a afro popped out of nowhere and rubbed his fat rolls of chub as he put a arm around the skunk who looked annoyed."Me and you are gonna go on a date." The bear said in his honey smooth voice and Twitch kept a firm grip on his knife, shaking in anger.

_How dare McFattyFuck steal MY girl! She's MiNE! _He thought furiously, then sighed and put the knife away. If he were to kill the disco loving freak, he would be sent off to prison.

And lots of bad things happen when your in prison...

Twitch faded into the shadows still keeping a eye on the skunk who slapped the bear angirly in the face."The day I date you is the day that Lumpy gets a brain transplant!" She glared at him and walked the other way.

The bear rubbed his cheeck and grinned to himself."Yow! That is one foxy lady." He straighted himself and struck a pose."You'll be mine one day, Petunia!" He yelled, then ran away and the skunk rolled her eyes."Yeah, I doubt that, Disco Bear." She muttered.

So that was her name...Petunia...Twitch giggled excitedly and hurried to keep up with her. A pretty name for a pretty girl!

She finally stopped in front of her house and her keys dropped from her purse that she was carrying."Aw, no." Twitch heard her mutter and then she bent over to pick them up. Then she stood back up and unlocked the door to her house and walked in, shutting the door.

"Hmmm..." Twitch hmmed as he looked around for a box or something to hide in. He wanted her to be surprised when he appeared. All of a sudden, he saw a large cardboard box on her front steps and he opened it, tossing out the stuff that was inside.

Then he got into the box.

And waited.

* * *

"Ughh.." Petunia made a disgusted face as she walked outside to see if she got any mail."When will Disco Bear ever leave me alone?" She muttered and then saw a cardboard box in front of her."Yay! The vacuum that I ordered arrived!" She cheered and hurriedly opened the box then gasped in surprise to see a yellow rabbit with green patches of fur that seemed to be have violently ripped out that were on his ears and face.

He was wearing a incredibly torn straight jacket and torn gray shorts. His mouth was set in a permanent grin and his right eye was twitching madly.

His left vein filled eye swiveled up at her and he spoke one single word.

"Hi."

Petunia stepped back, her mind swirling with questions. Who was he? And what happened to him?

But most important of all....

"Where's my vacuum?" She asked slowly and his right eye twitched as he spoke."Well, welly, welly, well....don't worry about your vacuum, it's safe and sound." He said and she sighed."Umm, okay. But who are you?"

The rabbit stepped out of the box and took her paw in his."The name's Tommy, but you can just call me Twitch." He said, shaking her paw enthusiastically.

"Okay, Twitch." The name felt strange on her tounge and she shivered slightly."I'm Petunia."

He nodded."Yep. I'll remember that." Petunia smiled at him, swishing her tail behind her. He seemed like a pretty nice guy even if he had surprised her a little bit...

But there was something not quite right about him, something a little off...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Twitch asked with genuine concern at her uneasy expression."It's nothing. Would you like to go shopping with me?" She asked and a faint blush spread across his cheecks.

"Well..ehehe.." He looked away and smirked to himself."I'd like to go do something else with you.." He whispered, then turned back,a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you." He smiled through the wire and Petunia took his paw and started walking into town.

Twitch was blushing and smiling to himself, then his smile turned into a devious smirk.

_See? She likes me! She thinks I'm great! _He thought arrogantly._ This nice guy act is a bitch, but I'll drop it as soon as I get her alone..._

_Then my real colors will be revealed...._

**O.0 .Petunia had better watch out.**

**The next chapter, Twitch will meet everyone and there will be violence.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe...I'm up to 13 reviews...means something BAD is going to happen. Thirteen is a unlucky number after all, right?**

**Have fun, kids. Oh and this story will have minor Nutty x Petunia.**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends, only my own insane OC, Twitch.**

* * *

"I have to replace my old vacuum. So I'm going to go into the hardware store..." Petunia said as Twitch and her walked in the mall."You can look around since your new here and check out some stores. I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned and shook a paw at him."Behave."

Twitch smiled sweetly and nodded."Oh, don't worry, I will." He said, trying to keep a straight face. Petunia nodded and then walked off towards the food court. As soon as she was gone, a twisted smile spread across Twitch's face and his right eye twitched crazier than ever.

"Heh,heh,heh..." He laughed and started walking towards the clothing department.

* * *

Twitch walked past a yellow rabbit wearing bunny slippers and stared at him for a long time. "Weird.." He muttered and kept walking and then the rabbit whispered to a pink chipmunk one word that would set the murderder off.

"Freak."

_Oh no, you didn't! _Twitch's blood boiled when he heard the insult, his veins in his left eye pulsing angirly. He whirled around and stalked back to the other rabbit and clenched the knife hidden in the pocket of his shorts.

"What did you just call me?" He growled and the rabbit gulped nervously."Uhhh, n-nothing." He stammered and Twitch glared at him."Liars must pay." He whipped out the knife and the chipmunk gasped and covered her mouth with her paws.

"Don't hurt Cuddles!" She yelled at the angry rabbit."He didn't mean it..." Twitch's response was to stab the knife through her forehead and then her body dropped to the ground, blood trickling out of the open wound on her head."Really now?" He muttered.

"Giggles!" Cuddles's yelled and gulped as Twitch turned to him, a cruel smile spreading across his face."Your next..." Cuddles let out a terrified scream and backed away."You just commited manslaughter, you bastard..." He whispered.

"You can't spell manslaughter without laughter." Twitch laughed coldly and grabbed Cuddles around the neck and started choking him."Time to make you suffer!" He said maliciously and was about to stab him in the chest when a angry voice stopped him.

"What's going on here?!?"

He turned and saw a green bear wearing military attire and a small red porcupine walk in. Twitch threw Cuddles away and advanced towards the green bear who glared at him. Cuddles ran away, screaming in terror.

"Oh nothing, really." Twitch said lazily."Just tying up some loose ends..." Flippy glanced at Giggles's body and then back at the rabbit, keeping a firm grip on his bowie knife."You killed her!" He yelled and the porcupine cowarderd behind him.

"And I'll kill you next!" Twitch screeched, a insane gleam in his eye."Wouldn't want to let this little incident to get out!" He leapt at the war vetran and tried to slit his throat, but Flippy ducked and held his own knife to the rabbit's throat.

"Who are you?" He demanded and Twitch spat in his face. Flippy wiped away the spit and that gave time for Twitch to kick him right in the stomach, sending Flippy flying back into a clothesline.

"Flippy!" Flaky yelled and backed away, her eyes wide as Twitch walked towards her, wearing that same demented smile that he had when he killed the doctor at the institution. The porcupine started to cry as she backed into a a bunch of balloons, popping them with her quills.

Flaky gasped and stopped crying, she knew what was comming....

Twitch slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a green bear that looked a lot like Flippy, except his eyes were neon green and his teeth were sharp and pointed."W-who are you?" Twitch asked and backed away.

Evil Flippy said nothing and lunged at Twitch, slashing at his throat with the bowie knife."I won't be killed by the likes of you!" He roared and Twitch evaded him and kicked him into a wall and he slid down it, groaning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Evil Flippy saw Surge standing there as still as a statue. If he could just get Schmerz to come out...."Hey." Evil whispered and the fox turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked in his usual accent."I have a problem..." Evil Flippy jerked his head towards Twitch who yelled something at Surge in German. The fox's eyes turned a bright golden color and his teeth turned pointed, just like Evil's.

"You really want to mess with me?" Schmerz roared and his fur bristled angirly and the two exchanged evil grins."What did he say?" Evil Flippy wanted to know.

"Said, "You stupid shithead, go get screwed by a pig!" Schmerz spat out and unsheathed his claws. The two of them kept away from Twitch and waited for the right momment to strike....

* * *

"Haha! No one can beat me!" Twitch gloated and danced around Flaky's mangled corspe. He'd killed her and then spat on her body."I will always be around to kill an-AGGGGGHHHH!!!" He suddenly screamed as a clock was shoved through his stomach, splattering his entrails and organs on the floor.

Evil Flippy seethed with anger as the rabbit coughed up blood weakly."You killed my girl, you bitch..." He hissed. Schmerz appeared and stood in front of Twitch, grinning evily.

"May I do the honors?" He asked Evil Flippy and Evil nodded."Yes."

Schmerz grabbed the clock hands and started spinning them rapidly so that the rest of Twitch's organs came flying out like spaghetti. Twitch's eyes fluttered and he vomited and few times and then slumped to the floor in a heap.

Surge and Flippy soon took back over and looked at the mess."He kinda deserved that, didn't he?" The fox asked and Flippy looked at Flaky's body and then kicked Twitch's body.

"Yeah..he did..."

* * *

"Okay, Twitch. I'm-What in the world?" Petunia yelped as she walked in the clothing store and saw the bloody scene. Flaky's body had been carved into and Twitch's body was unreconizable.

Flippy and Surge were covered with blood and there was some of the red substance on the walls.

"What...what happened?" Petunia was trying really hard not to faint at the sight of all of the blood and bodies.

Flippy was the first to speak up."Flaky and I were going to go shopping and then we came in and found Giggles dead and there was this rabbit with a really crazy right eye that was holding Cuddles-"

Petunia cut him off."You mean Twitch?" She let out a small cry and sunk to her knees."I'm so sorry...I left him here all alone..."

"Twitch?" Surge wiped some of the blood off of his shoulder."That is his name?"

Petunia nodded and the three of them were silent as they stared at the mangled mess that was Twitch.

"Does he know about the curse?" She asked and Flippy shrugged."I don't think so..."

Surge sighed and began cleaning up the blood with a mop and bucket.

"He will learn about it when he wakes up..."

**Wow! Pretty intense chapter! I just love Twitch's death!**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I've not been feeling well so this is the last chapter I'll be doing until I get better.**

**Maybe.**

**So please enjoy the Twitch filled chapter of Twitchyness!**

**Twitch: The hell you talking about?**

**I'm bored, okay?**

**Twitch: Sooo, thanks for reviewing! Annddd...to that fat koala....WHO'S GONNA STOP ME? YOU? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOUR'RE SO FAT YOU CAN HARDLY MOVE! PETUNIA'S MINE, YOU GOT THAT?!**

* * *

"Uugh...what..what happened?"

Twitch groaned and sat ug his head and felt bandages on his stomach. He slowly looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital bed, shuddered at a sudden pain in his stomach, and sunk back into bed, his right eye twitching slowly.

There was a weak cough from beside him and he turned to see Flaky lying in a bed a few feet away from him, covered in bandages as well. She gasped when she saw him and shrank away from him, her eyes widening in fear.

"So...mind telln' me what just happened?" Twitch asked impatiently, ignoring her quivering body. She just shrunk away even further into the covers and stared at him through terrified eyes.

"Not talkin', eh? I have ways of making you talk." Twitch whispered in a low monotone and reached deep into his torn straightjacket for his knife and the porcupine quickly spoke up."It's the town!" She cried out, eyeing his threathening expression, her pulse racing.

"This town is cursed. Whenever someone dies, no matter how horrible the death is, they come back the next day." Flaky stammered and tears welled up in her eyes."Why...why did you try to kill Cuddles?" She choked out and Twitch's eye started twitching faster as he remembered why.

"Cause' he called me a freak." Twitch snarled and clenched his bandaged paw angirly.

"B-but that's no reason to go and try to kill him!" Flaky burst out and he glared at her.

"You don't own me, bitch. So don't tell me what to do." He growled and Flaky gasped and sunk beneath the covers, scattering dandriff flakes everywhere. Twitch settled back into the bed, thinking about what she had said. If she said was true, then he could kill over and over again. He smiled demently at the thought.

"Don't you call her that!" screamed a angry voice and Flippy burst through the door, his expression livid with anger and Twitch turned to him, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Well, well,well, if it isn't Soldier Boy." He sneered and sat up, cracking his knuckles."Come back to kill me again? Or are you here to see if your little slut of a wife is going to make it?" He laughed mockingly.

Flippy snapped.

He leapt at Twitch and pinned him to the bed, with his knife at his throat."Flippy, no." Flaky gasped and watched as to what the green bear was going to do next.

"What's going on here?" Yet another voice yelled as Petunia and Splendid hurried into the room and the blue skunk gasped to see Flippy on Twitch, the knife pointed at his jugular vein in his neck. Twitch immediatly changed his expressiom and let out a weak cry.

"He insulted Flaky!" Flippy shouted and Twitch kept as still as a statue, not wanting to get cut. What was going to happen to him? "You'll be just as bad as him if you kill him for insulting me." Flaky pointed out timidly and Flippy slowly got off the maniacal rabbit.

Twitch took a deep breath and sunk back into the pillow, breathing in relief."Yet another reason you need to help him." Splendid said to Petunia and Twitch's ears perked up. Help? Why would he need help? He was find just the way he was.

"What do you mean?" Twitch asked slowly and Splendid cleared his throat."We were just talking about the inncident that happened at the mall. About how you tried to kill Cuddles. Even though we come back to life, murdering is not how you solve a problem."

_I have my ways and don't tell me what to do. _Twitch thought angrily and then nodded, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with this?" Twitch glanced at Petunia who smiled at him. making his heart pound again."Well, Splendid suggested that I look after you and help you reform back to society. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Twitch said instantly and grabbed her paw happily. Petunia winced at the greasy feeling and nodded."O-okay." She removed a pile of papers from her purse and placed them in front of him."Here, just sign here."

Twitch signed a lot of the documents and then Splendid took them away."Okay! Excellent!"

Twitch turned away and fell asleep, smiling so wide that he almost broke the wires.

* * *

"I just don't think that this is such a good idea." He awoke to hear Flippy say and then Splendid sighed.

"Flippy, we accepted you in town when you arrived and I suggest you do the same for him." The blue squrriel said firmly and then the rabbit heard a crash and then Splendid sighed sofly."Now that was unnecessary..."

A few minutes later, Flippy stalked out of the next room, shot Twitch a suspcious glare, and then exited.

* * *

Twitch soon was better and out of the hospital where he got in Petunia's car and then she drove him off to her house. Twitch started to giggle wildly and point out very odd things in the sky.

"HEY! THAT CLOUD LOOKS LIKE A RAINBOW SHEEP!" He screeched and Petunia gave him a incredibly weird look and he bounced in his seat, giggling madly."HEEHEEHEE!" She reached out to touch his forehead, but he snapped at her.

"Twitch! What's gotten into you?" Petunia yelled and he sunk down in his seat, suddenly looking aplogetic."Sorry." He said in a small voice."Its fine." Petunia said and took a deep breath as they reached her house.

Twitch walked in, staring at everything in awe. Everything was spotless, the walls, the couch, TV, everything.

"Wow." He mummured and Petunia stared at him, putting down her purse on the counter."Are you okay? I mean, what happened in the car...." Twitch scratched at his ear, causing dirt to fall to the carpet.

Her nice clean carpet."Let's give you a bath." She said quickly and dragged him off to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and practically shoving him into the bathtub."Ehehehe." Twitch looked away as she started scrubbing his body and laughing quietly to himself.

What was with him? One minute he was acting as normal as could be, the next he was acting insane and hyper. She wasn't watching where she was rubbing and accidentaly got soap in his eye.

Twitch leapt away as if he was one fire, sending water sloshing ot of the tub."OW! You dumb bitch!" He screamed and without thinking, slapped her hard across the face.

Petunia stared at him angrily, tears welling up in her eyes."Twitch..."

He stared at her, shock slowly spreading across his face."No, I,I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Now why had he gone and done that? She looked so shocked and hurt...he mentally hit himself in the face and gently took her paw in his.

"Its fine." She said sofly and rubbed her face, then continued scrubbing him in silence. Then she dried him off and he put on his clothes, still feeling stupid and angry at himself for what he'd done.

She then led him into a spare bedroom and Twitch climbed into bed and stared at her, his ears drooping slightly."Twitch, look its fine." She said even though it wasn't fine at all.

He just turned away and sighed. "You want to be alone, don't you?" She said and he said nothing.

"Okay then." Petunia said quietly and was about to shut the door when he called out all of a sudden.

"Could I...have a hug?"

She turned and walked over to him so that he could hug her. Twitch clutched her tightly and whispered into her ear,"I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said..." Petunia smiled gently and hugged him back."We'll talk about it tommorow. You need rest."

He let go of her and fell back into bed, his right eye twitching slowly as he fell asleep. Petunia covered him up with a blanket and then walked out of the bedroom, thinking about Twitch.

So far, she'd seen two personalities: One was bloodthirsty, the other was hyper and kind of annoying.

There was definately something wrong with him, she knew that much.

But..what? Petunia laid down on the couch, still thinking about him as she drifted off to sleep.

**Next chapter, you'll find out the third and final part of Twitch's disorder.**

**Review. no flames**

**Until next time, **

**Flipped**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hot damn, I've got 23 reviews so far!

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Twitch: And to Chunky...YOU DON'T SCARE ME, I'LL JUST POP YA LIKE A BALLOON! YOU HEAR ME?!? And to Yamakun...you don't scare me eiether....I'll kill you in your sleep.**

Petunia woke to the sound of muffled sobbing from downstairs and slowly walked down the hall as the sobbing got louder. It sounded like Twitch, but what was wrong? She quickly hitched up her white bathrobe and hurried downstairs and into the kitchen.

What she saw made her scream.

Twitch's paws were trembling as he held a kitchen knife to his throat and tears ran down his face, staining the dirt ridden torn jacket and little clumps of yellow fur were scattered on the floor.

"T-Twitch?" the skunk stammered and he turned towards her, more tears tricking down his face."They think I'm bad! They THINK I'M BAD!" The mangy yellow rabbit howled, scratching at his fur, more fur drifting to the floor.

"THEY WANT ME TO DIE!" Twitch screeched and leapt away from the startled skunk, grabbing the knife and holding it just inches from his throat.

"Twitch..." Petunia said softly, glancing from the knife to Twitch and then back again. She knew she had to say something, anything to calm him down...."No one wants you to die....I care about you and I would do anything to make you happy..."

He appeared not to have heard and started chanting,"I'm a bad boy, I'm a bad boy, Twitchy's a bad boy..." She got near enough to snatch the knife from his paw and then felt his forehead and gasped. He was burning up and she could feel him shivering against her touch.

"Your sick." Petunia mummured and thought for a momment. Sniffles would probaly know what was wrong with him and why he was acting so strange. Maybe this was all part of a disorder....

On the way there, Twitch kept silent and stared out of the car window and ocasionally sniffed a little bit.

* * *

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" Sniffles asked as Twitch lay on the clinic table, looking miserable. Petunia cleared her throat and began,"H-he's been...not really himself. I woke up this morning to find him trying to kill himself and he had a fever. And the inncident at the mall, he was bloodthirsty. And then on the car ride home yeserday, he was hyper and kind of annoying..."

Her voice trailed off as the anteatter made a few notes on his notepad."I think I know what the problem is." He said, pushing up his glasses."Twitch is tri polar." Petunia blinked slowly." Tri polar?"

"Yes, its a rare mental disorder that people hardly ever get. How one gets this pecular disorder, I don't know, but I do know this. The disorder has three cycles. But unlike bi-polar, tri-polar is based on what the person is feeling." Sniffles explained.

Petunia looked at Twitch, feeling worried. So Twitch was feeling all of those emotions that she had expirienced yesterday and today....

"Oh, is there any treatment?" She asked, gently stroking Twitch's head and Sniffles handed her a pill bottle."Just have him take these. They'll keep him from having all three cycles in a row and make him return to his normal self. Being the way he was when he arrived here."

"So he'll go back to being a murderder?"

"Yes, but give him enough pills so that he'll be too numbed down to do anything." Sniffles said as the skunk grabbed the rabbit's paw and started for the door.

"Okay, will do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch leaned back in bed, feeling a lot better from taking the pills. Of course, he had only took a couple as to not interfere with his murderdering. He would start again, but then again that would cause a uproar around town....Petunia had been nice to him and hell, she even said she cared about him! Tht made him like her more than ever!

"Hi." Petunia walked in sat on his bed."Is there anything I can do for you?"

_You can let me screw you. _He thought, but shook his head, let out a fake yawn."No. I'm going to take a nap." She smiled at him and brushed back her long silky tail."Well, I'll be in the shower..."

The rabbit's heart pounded and he turned away as she left the room, a perverse smile spreading across his face.

"Heheheheh, oh yeah." He licked his lips.

"I'm going to get to see what she really looks like..."

Murdering could wait.

For now, he would watch her shower.

**Oh, Twitch you nasty little pervert....**

**Please take note that there is no such thing as tri polar disorder, its completely made up.**

**Sooo...in the next chapter Twitch will spy on Petunia until he's interupted....by Nutty.**

**review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heree hee hee..**

**thank u for the reviews! 25!**

**great!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Petunia removed her white bathrobe and then stripped off her bra and underwear, getting into the shower, completely unaware that the psychotic rabbit was watching her from the outside on a tree branch.

He watched as she applied shampoo on her chest and tail, water droplets dripping off her ass and tail."Ehehehe..." Twitch licked his lips and smirked, wishing that he was in the shower with her...

doing things to her.

The way her body curved, the way her tail was swishing back and forth in the shower..."Oh yes." He whispered."I have to have her..." The skunk then reached for the soap and he tensed up as she was about to spread her legs...

"HEY!" screamed a voice all of a sudden from below and Twitch looked down to see a green squrriel with candy on his body glaring up at him."Who are you?!" He spat and Twitch swung down from the branch, lading on the soft ground.

"None of your fucking business!" snarled Twitch, right eye twitching madly and the squrriel clenched his paws into a fist, his lazy eye bouncing crazily."I'm making it my business! I'm her boyfriend!"

_Petunia never told me she had a boyfriend! She's dating HIM?!?_

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Twitch laughed in his face and poked him in the chest."Why would she date you? I bet she's only doing it because she feels sorry for a worthless spazz like you!" He hissed and then the squrriel went ballistic, leaping at Twitch and threw him to the ground.

Nutty went to try and punch the rabbit, but he caught his fist and quickly snapped it downwards and the squrriel screamed in pain. Twitch grabbed him around the throat and pushed him to the ground, bringing his face close to Nutty's scared one.

"Now you listen, and you listen good." Twitch said in a low dangerous voice."She's mine, All mine. You ever come near her again, I'll kill you and all your little friends...for good." Nutty groaned and tried to stand up only to have the demented rabbit grab him by his throat and force him back down.

Then Twitch's keen ears picked up the sound of the shower turning off and he released the squrriel who slowly stood up, rubbing his throat.

"You.." Nutty pointed a trembling finger at Twitch who regarded him cooly."Your a monster!" He spat and Twitch just grinned, scratching his fur.

"You have no idea..."

The door opened and Petunia walked towards Nutty who ran over to her and kissed her on the lips, just to piss Twitch off. And it worked. He imagened himself leaping at Nutty and ripping his throat out. Then he would make love to Petunia...

Wiether she liked it or not.

"Can we leave on our date?" Nutty asked impatiently, interupting Twitch's fantasy and Petunia nodded as he put his arm around her. Twitch growled and started shaking a little bit.

GET YOUR PAWS OFF HER!

"You don't mind, do you?" Petunia asked him and Twitch shook his head."No. Not at all..." He said as calmly as he could, though on the inside he was screaming and cursing.

"Good." She said and walked off with Nutty. Twitch stared after them and then thought for a momment.

He hadn't counted on her having a boyfriend....he would take care of him....then she would have to be with him....

Twitch grinned and his eye started twitching again as he walked towards town.

"Time to set my plan into action...."

**Review.**

**no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hahahaha! **

**Twitch: No flames, right? I'll set 'em straight! **

**No flames whatsoever, Twitch. Many people like this story.**

**Anyway, I'm going to re do Surge's story so forget that he even had PSTD side. I didn't want him to seem like a Flippy-rip off.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"So, how should i get that freak away from Petunia?" Twitch asked himself as he walked down the street towards town. He passed two green racoons who were talking animatedly to each other and stopped to listen."Kehehehe! Nutty's so stupid!" cackled the older one, grinning as he rubbed his paws together.

"I know! I can't believe he brought posion laced gumballs yesterday! And we got his money!" snickered the second raccoon, his eyes glittering."I got something better, though!"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"His wallet." The younger one smirked as he held up a small brown bag."Hehe! Your growning up so fast. Your gonna make me cry..." sneered the first raccoon and grabbed his brother's paw."Come, brother dearest. Let us go sucker some more people!"

They two let out their signature laugh and swaggered away as Twitch just stared after them, his mind going into overdrive.

"I know what to do..." He murmmured, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he shot silently after them.

Shifty and Lifty knocked over a trashcan on the ground, it's contents spilling out on the pavement.."Okay, let's see if we found any food..." They were going on a hunt for food. It was like a game of luck.

They would basically knock over a trash can and see if they found anything to eat. Sometimes they found a heavenly lot of food, sometimes nothing.

"Heh, hmmm..." Shifty pointed at each pieace of garbage."A moldly bannana, a chicken wing with fungus, a pieace of toast that looks toxic." He turned away and sighed."Damnit, nothin' for us to eat." Lifty sighed and tapped a paw against the garbage can."Yeah, we eat this crap, we're liable to get food posioning..."

The two brothers leaned against each other and sighed.

Just then, they two heard a sadistic giggle from the shadows and Shifty shot up, his eyes widening in fear."The hell was that?" Lifty stood up and gulped, Shifty joining him.

"H-hey! W-we're j-just a couple of g-guys t-trying to make a l-"

Suddenly Lifty was yanked away and Shifty heard him gasp in surprise,"H-hey...w-what are you d-oh sh-" Then there was the sound of a body hitting the floor, then nothing.

Shifty backed away as a mangy yellow rabbit walked out, carrying a knife that was dripping blood. And he was carrying their money that they worked so hard to get.

"Hey, that's our money!" Shifty smarled and took a step towards the maniac rabbit."You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I want." growled the rabbit and his right gray eye started twitching madly as Shifty backed away even further.

Shifty glanced towards his brother's body and the rabbit seemed to read his mind."Why'd I kill him? So I could get your money." Shifty's rage was on boiling point and then he snapped.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed and leapt the rabbit who grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the ground without any effort.

"You..killed...my brother..." the racoon gasped as he struggled for breath."I'll kill you if you don't shut the hell up Besides, your brother will come back tommorow!" The rabbit snarled, pressing the knife against Shifty's throat.

Shifty knew better than to retaliate so he just lay there as the rabbit slowly backed away, eyeing him coldly.

"Now, I'm going to go away with this money. You try anythin'..." The rabbit hissed and pointed a blood stained paw and Shifty."You don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

Shifty managed a weak nod and dropped to his knees.

The rabbit smiled and walked away while Shifty held Lifty's paw in his.

* * *

Twitch strolled down the road, humming to himself as he walked into the covience store."Gimmie your best kind of candy!" He ordered the cashier, a purple beaver who wore a pink vest.

"Oh, are you a friend of Nutty's?" he asked and Twitch scoffed."Hell no! Just give me your best candy! And some mouse traps!" Toothy quickly turned and got the requested items then turned back to Twitch.

"Will that be cash or ch-" thats when he saw Twitch's knife."Ahhh! Take it, just don't hurt me!" He screamed and hid under the counter.

Twitch snatched the bag off the counter and then walked out, leaving a very scared Toothy lying underneath the counter."That guy was scary, I'll be sure to report this to the news..." He whimpered.

Twitch cackled and smirked as he saw Nutty jackhammering away happily from Petunia's house, clearly forgetting about the bunny.

"Good, lover boy's done with my girl." He whispered as he watched him walk towards town.

"I'll have some fun..."

**There was the next chapter!**

**Anyway review.**

**Next chapter, Twitch will kill Nutty, but not in Happy Tree Forest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**( I spin around in a office chair, humming to myself when all of a sudden, it gets shoved violently over, causing me to fall out of it.)**

**H-Hey, what's the deal w-(I'm slammed into a wall by a bunch of pissed off looking people.)**

**Person #1: YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES! ITS BEEN WHAT, 6 MONTHS NOW?!?**

**I-I ehehe, I'm sure your exaggerating....**

**(A switchblade is suddenly at my throat and I meep.) O-okay, I'll d-do it....I'll update more often...**

**Person #2: Good. The reviwers sent us over here to make sure you do....or we'll come for you...**

**(I quickly turn to the computer and log into Fanfiction.) See? I'm doing it!**

**Person #3: You'd better, or next time you'll lose your life. Just to make sure you stay on task....( a man walks out of the shadows and holds a gun to my head.)**

**Ehehehehe, okay, okay, I'll do it...(I start feverishly typing)**

**B-but I really don't th-**

**CLICK.**

**(The guy holds the trigger and I start to sweat) Do it....(His voice has a british accent and sounds famillar)**

**D-do I know you...?**

**Man: Never mind about me, just do your job....**

**F-Flipped Out S-oilder is, eh, back in action and will b-be updating her stories m-more often....**

**I-I don't own anything....except Twitch.**

****

Nutty was bouncing around in circles, giggling happily and was about to back to his house when he turned and saw a trail of Reese's Pieaces and jellybeans on the ground, leading into a forestsy area.

"OOOO!" The squrriel rubbed his paws together and started bouncing intothe forest, scooping up the candy and putting it into his mouth, groaning at the sugary goodness."ITS LIKE A ORGASUM IN YOUR MOUTH!" He screeched hyperactively and continued following the trail deeper and deeper into the forest until he had picked up the last candy.

He looked around expectantly for another pieace, but there wasn't any. Nutty let out a small whine and his shoulders slumped.

"No more orgasum-mic happy candy..."

That's when he saw it.

The most beautiful thing ever.

A giant chocolate truffel sitting on the ground, looking oh, so tasty.....

"WHWHAHAHA! YOUR MINE!" Nutty scooped it up in his paw and shoved it in his mouth and felt a burning pain in his lips as if glass was inside his jaws.

Wait...there was glass!

"Aghhhhh!" He screamed, but continued chewing the chocolate, blooding his teeth. Soon, Nutty didn't have the nice tase of chocolate in his mouth and was left with glass sticking out of his face.

He stumbled backwards, trying to get the glass out of his face and heard something snap around his tail. He looked down and saw a mousetrap at had clamped to his tail and Nutty howled in pain and stumbled into more traps, snapping around his arms and back paws.

He lay there on the ground, twitching and moaning solfty in pain....

"You'll fall for anything, won't you?" Hissed a voice from the shadows and a mangy yellow rabbit stepped out from behind a tree."Wow, you really are retarded!" He walked over and stepped down hard on Nutty's arm, making the squrriel scream.

"W-why did y-you d-do this?"

"Why?!? You wanna know why?!?" Twitch screamed, holding the knife against the squrriel's wrists."Let's see...You took her away from me!"

"Her? Who's "her"?" Nutty spoke in a weak voice, coughing out blood.

"Don't you play dumb with me! I'm talking about MY girliefriend! THE ONE WHO YOU TOOK AWAY!" Twitch snarled, a sadistic grin spreading across his face."Now I'm gonna make you suffer..."

He held Nutty's wrist and slashed downwards, leaving a deep slash. Nutty couldn't scream because of the glass in his mouth and started tearing up.

Twitch then grabbed his other wrist and did the same, Nutty started crying and the rabbit held his chin, forcing him to look at him."Oh..." He whispered solfly."That hurt you...I'll make it quick!"

He grabbed Nutty by thoat and slit his throat , grinning as Nutty gurgled and then his eyes shut.

Twitch then threw the green squrriel's body down and smirked to himself. Then he kicked a tree in frustration. Damnnit! He didn't kill him out in Happy Tree Forest! Ah, well at least he would get to spend some more time with Petunia....

Twitch smiled perversely, humming cheerily to himself as he walked back to Petunia's.

**O.O I don't know what I'm scared by more, the fact that I created a mentally unstable rabbit or that a hot british guy is holding a gun to my head...**

**Meep.**

**Man: Okay, good work. You updated...now update more often! (starts to walk away)**

**Eh, h-hey what do I call you?**

**Man: Just call me a friend...(he disspears and I start breahing again)**

**S-so, r-review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ITS SPRING BREAK! ^^**

**And I get to update my HTF stories AND stay up late! WOOT!**

**But anyway, in this chapter...Twitch will meet a certain blue bear who is, ahem, a skank....**

**I WON'T TELL YOU HER NAME, BUT IT'S NOT FLIPLEAH**

**oh shi- I just did...And Hallow's going to make a small appearence in this one as well...**

**The story is almost done btw.**

* * *

The maniacal yellow rabbit bounced down the street, gigging excitedly and thinking about how his sick fantasies would soon be a reality. There were so many ways he could hurt Petunia...Twitch was so busy wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a blue female bear call out to him. "Hey!"

He whirled around and saw her standing on a street corner, sneering at him and dressed in clothes so skanky that it scar the eyes of children if I ever described them.

She instantly reminded Twitch of the prostistute he killed back before he was sent to Shady Brooks Mental Instituition. Begging for money...always looking for a cheap screw...The rabbit just turned away and started forward. As much as he would like to kill her, he couldn't, it would attract too many people...

But then she said something to piss him off.

"Where'd you get your clothes? The ugly store?" She sneered and Twitch's head snapped up, his right eye twitching madly. It was a stupid try at a insult, but he knew that he had to put her in her place.

"Where'd you get your clothes? Hooker's R Us?" Twitch snarled back as he stalked up to her, beginning to froth at the mouth. The sneer wilted off her face and she stamped her foot childishly."Fuck you!"

"i'd say I'd fuck you, but I don't fuck whores." Twitch grabbed her arm tightly, bringimg his face clse to hers."Whoring little bitch." He hissed, his eyes narrowing, as he dragged her over to a alleyway, facing the wall.

"This is what I do to people who insult me!" He cried and grabbed Flipleah's dumb head and bashed her face into the wall violently, getting the wall bloodier and bloodier each time.

"Don't-"

WHAM!

"You-"

WHAM!

"EVER-"

WHAM!

"...insult me AGAIN!" With one final shove, he slammed her head as hard as he could and her skull cracked, spraying blood everywhere. Twitch then spat on her bosy and walked out of the alley where he saw a purple deer that was dressed up as a mime standing on the curb.

But it looked like something entirely different to Twitch. Clowns..brought back a memory...a terrible memory...

"Nuh, nuh, no." Twitch suddenly whimpered his eyes widening in horror."No, its...CLOWN!" He screeched and bolted off towards Petunia's house as fast as he could, leving a very confused Mime standing there.

A black cat with a white stomach and stubs soon walked up to Mime, staring after Twitch."Who was that?" Mime shrugged, still looking confused.

* * *

With a sigh, Petunia sat down on the couch with a juice box, ready for the Six O'clock News. She flipped on the TV and the newsreporter appeared. "Reports of a escaped paitent from Shady Brooks Mental Institution have been filed out to the region of Happy Tree. Tommy Anderson, age thirty-five, has escaped. Be on the look out for a yellow rabbit wearing a straighjacket.." Toothy explained and a picture appeared on screen.

It was of a yellow rabbit with a permenant grin and his right eye was bloodshot and hazy with anger.

It looked like...no...wait...it was Twitch.

"Anderson has been faced with twelve murders in the past year and is considered to be very dangerous due to the fact of his tri polar disorder, a disorder that is said to reach the third level of insanity...." Toothy continued on and Petunia covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm housing a murderder.." She whispered and then slowly walked towards the phone, muting the TV. With shaky paws, she slowly dialed the number of the police and gulped."I knew there was something off about him...I just knew it..."

Petunia was so nervous, that she didn't even hear the door open.

Just then, she saw a silhouette of a green squrriel in the doorway."Hi, Petunia!" He said in a oddly high voice and she saw that his paw was dripping with blood from a mousetrap."Nutty?" Petunia asked slowly as she walked forwards.

"Oh no, Nutty's not here right now, he's too busy eating candy and being a fatass." The same voice said and something clicked in Petunia's brain.

That wasn't Nutty's voice.

"W-wait, your not Nutty.." She stammered as she backed away and a chuckle came from behind the squrriel."Damn right I'm not." Suddenly the body dropped, exposing Twitch and he grinned."Well, well, welly, well.." He drawled."Looks like tey finally found me out..." He smiled a chilling smile at the terrified skunk."I would like to escape, but that wouldn't be fair to you, now would it?"

He advanced towards her and grabbed a cloth off the table, dousing it in chlyrmform that he stole from her cabnet."...More time for us..." He whispered and grabbed her tail, yanking her harshly over to him where he pressed the cloth against her nose and mouth, knocking the skunk out.

The last thing she saw before she whited out was Twitch's smiling face.

* * *

Twitch giggled maniaclly as he carried Petunia's body to a truck and paused, looking down at her."Yep!" He said cheefully, licking her face."Twitchy always gets what he wants..."

Twitch's laughter rang out as he drove the truck off to a slaughter house far in Happy Tree Forest.

**Whew..glad I got that chapter done...**

**Anyways, I think that with Hanz and Surge, that they'll be cousins, just a random thought I had.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews!^^ I know I've said that at least a thousand times bu-**

**Twitch: FLAKYFAN55 GOT GROUNDED JUST BECAUSE HE FORGOT TO MAKE LUNCH!**

**um, yeah...Twitch, I don't think he wanted you to tell every-**

**Twitch: Who gives a damn?**

**-Griffin walks out of the shadows and stabs Twitch in the throat- Annoying idiot...okay, you can continue...-drags off Twitch's body, humming to himself-**

**0.O That was Griffin Dowley. He's a serial killer that I created, deadliving and Flakyfan55 know all about him^.^**

**-Suddenly a book hits my on the head-**

**Some random british guy: Get on with the bloody story!**

**Right! FOS Does not own HTF, only Twitch...**

**Warning: this chapter will have attempted rape in it.**

**Oh, and to deadliving, can I submit Twitch to be in your story, Up in arms even though I already submmited Hanz?**

* * *

The stench of blood filled her tiny heart shaped nose and Petunia's eyes slowly fluttered and she tried to wake up. She slowly looked around at the darkened large room and saw silhouettes of hanging meat in the darkness and she tried to stand up, only to feel her arms and legs be bound by restraints.

"W-what's going on?" She cried out and a maniacal giggle answered her.

"Heheheheh...oh you..."

Twitch appeared out of the darkness, circling the wooden table she was strapped down to. The skunk cringed as the rabbit leaned in vlose, leering in her face."Wanna know how I got to be like this?" He asked, his right eye twitching.

Petunia kept silent afraid to answer.

"DO YOU HAVE A LISTENING PROBLEM, BITCH? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Twitch suddenly screamed at her and Petunia swallowed nervously.

"Y-y-yes...I-I would like to k-"

"Excellent." He climbed up on her stomach and stared down at her, smiling.

"I was a naughty boy and always seemed to get in trouble with my parents. So as one of my punishments, they would lock me up in the attic. Well, it just so happens that one day, they locked the attic and I was trapped with no food or water for three weeks. I started to get a bit...crazy."

Twitch paused to take a deep breath, then continued."I started to hear voices in my head, telling me to kill people who had done things wrong. Like pedophiles, prostitutes, ya know filth like them. So I decided, the world wouldn't miss them. No the world would be glad. So I plotted. Then soon enough my parents came home and I tried to kill my father, but he trapped me in a foldable chair and called the police."

Petunia listened and squirmed a bit as he continued smiling at her.

"But I managed to escape and started killing off people just like the voices said for me to. I eventually got caught and sent away to Shady Brooks, a mental institution..." Twitch's smile suddenly vanished and his eyes widened as if remembering some horrible memory.

"Then they appeared..." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories."Don't focus on them, Tommy." She heard him whisper to himself.

"Jack's gone...And he's never comming back..."

Jack? who was Jack? Petunia wanted to ask the question, but she kept silent.

Twitch turned to her a few seconds later, back to normal. Or as normal as he could be."Now where was I? Oh yes. I then escaped from the instution a couple weeks later and ended up in this town."

He leaned closer to her and gently stroked her cheeck."Then I saw you. You were beautiful, the kinda girl I like. I wanted to make you mine."

Petunia shuddered at his touch, feeling scared out of her mind.

Twitch got a dreamy look in his eyes."You looked after me and even cared for me when no one else would. You said yourself you cared...too bad it was just a lie." His voice turned icy cold and his eye started twitching madly.

"That stupid squirrel...HE was your boyfriend, NOT me!" howled the psychopath, ripping out his fur and starting to foam at the mouth."So, I killed him...oh, how I enjoyed it...but!" He wiped his mouth."I didn't kill him out in the your little death forest...so you don't need to worry...he's safe back in the hospital, probably eating candy..." Twitch spat out and glared at Petunia.

"Now, I can't say the same for you, though." Twitch mummured, a wicked grin splitting his face as he climbed up on the table and leaned in close to her."If I can't have you, then no one can..." He traced his knife slowly across her cheeck and she whimpered softy.

"here's how its allll gonna go down." Twitch drawled."I'm gonna have my way and then I'm gonna kill you and then from there...kill everyone in Happy Tree Town..."

Petunia started trembling as he fondled with his shorts."Now don't strugggle, honey. I'll make this enjoyable for the both of us..."

Her eyes widened in horror as she knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly the door was blasted open as Flippy and Splendid ran inside, staring around at the cow carcasses that were hanging from the ceiling. Flippy kept a firm grip on his bowie knife and Splendid tensed up."Where is he?"

"I don't know. He couldn't have gotten far..." The squirrel replied and then called out,"Come out, Tommy! Don't be a coward!"

Twitch's ears perked as he heard someone call him name and he cursed quietly, kissing Petunia's cheeck."I'll be back.." He leapt off the table and wove his way through carcass after carcass until he saw a famillar blue flying squirrel and bear standing a few feet in front of him.

He started freaking out and ran at Flippy, his eye twitching madly."SHE'S MINE! MINNNE!" Splendid flew in front and grabbed Twitch's arm and twisted it violently, a loud crack ringing throughout the warehouse.

Twitch howled in pain as his kitchen knife fell from his paw and skidded a few feet away."And just so you can't get it..." Splendid used his lazer vision and dissinigated the knife.

The heroic flying squirrel held Twitch close to his face, giving him a icy look.

"Now tell us where Petunia is or-" He started to say, but was abruptly cut off as Twitch inhaled and spat in his face. Splendid dropped him and rubbed furiously at his eyes and Twitch started to scurry away only to have Splendid pin him down on the floor.

"Flippy, go rescue Petunia!" Splendid shouted as the rabbbit struggled against him."I've got this under control-" Twitch drew back his paw and punched Splendid hard in his jaw, sending blood and a few teeth out on the floor. Splendid groaned and wrapped his paws tightly around Twitch's throat."You..don't...understand.." He wheezed as he gasped for breath.

Meanwhile, Petunia was crying hard and all of a sudden, she felt a paw on his arm and she screamed outloud."Sssh, its just me." said a voice and she turned and almost cried for joy as she saw Flippy.

"F-Flippy.." She whimpered, sniffing."Thank goodness your here..." He undid her binds and scooped her up in his arms."We're going to get you out of here, okay?" She nodded and trembled, remembering Twitch was still around.

"W-what about T-T-Twitch?"

"Splendid should have knocked him out by now, but that guy's pretty strong." Flippy replied as they walked in between the carcasses.

Twitch was running out of breath fast and he needed to break free from Splendid's strong grip. He heaved for air and kicked at Splendid's stomach wildly, and Splendid held his stomach doubling over in pain.

The psyhcotic bunny took this as his chance and started kicking more and more and Splendid's face and body with the flying squirrel blocking his blows.

Just then, Flippy emerged holding Petunia and Twitch saw the two of them and screamed, tearing out his fur."You...RESCUED HER?" Twitch snarled, advancing towards them."No...not when I got this far.."

The skunk gasped and buried her face in Flippy's army jacket and he tensed in a fighting stance, slowly raising his bowie knife.

All of a sudden, Twitch screeched in agony and fell fowards, groaning in pain. A long vertical strip of his fur was singed and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air. Splendid stood behind Twitch who glared at the three of them, his eyes thick with pain.

"Fuck...you..all." Were his last words before he slowly shut his eyes.

Petunia glanced down at the now still rabbit."Is he...?"

Splendid checked his pulse."No, just unconcious. Better get him back to the institution..."

Petunia let out and sob and hugged the two of them, grateful that her nightmare was finally over.

**Next chapter is the last chapter!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! ^.^**

**Yeah, I must have said that at least 100 times..sorry...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Doods:3 llu all.**

**Thank you for making this story possible! With all the wonderful feedback and stuff. **

**A big thank you to my friend at school for helping me come up with the ideas for the upcomming swquel which will be called Psychotherapy. But I'll not be starting it until school starts, need to get more stuff from him.**

**That is, if I do see him. Thank you, Adam! ^.^**

**Anyhoo..here's the exciting conclusion to-**

**-A knife comes out of nowhere and nearly cuts my shoulder. Twitch stalks towards me, foaming at the mouth-**

**T-Twitch? What's going on...?**

**-I find myself being slammed against a wall-**

**Twitch: You didn't let me have Petunia!**

**W-well..o-of course not...then I'd h-have to boost the rating t-to M...**

**-Twitch starts breathing hard and yanks the knife out of the wall, holding it against my throat- Now ya gonna suffer! **

**U-ummm...look! JACK IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!**

**-Twitch lets out a high pitched scream and bolts away into the night-**

**W-well..that got rid of him...**

**-clears my throat-**

**Okay...anyway...I own nothing! I only own Twitch...**

**-Hallow waves a nub- And me! ^.^**

**Awwww! -cuddles Hallow-**

**Hallow: :D**

* * *

Splendid and Flippy along with Petunia returned to Happy Tree Town. Twitch's battered and bruised body was kept in a maximum security cell in the Hospital of Life until Splendid could call the insititution from where he came from.

The rabbit was knocked out for most of the time and when he was awake, Sniffles gave him drugs to keep him sedated.

They institution staff came and retrived the maniacal man, promising to keep him under careful watch.

Meanwhile, poor Petunia was scarred by the incident and underwent years upon years of thrapy with Nutty as well as a few other Tree Friends who had been hurt by Twitch.

Like Shifty and Lifty as with Cuddles and Giggles.

Everyone was still on the mend, and Petunia spent as much time with Nutty to clear her head.

A few morings came and went with Petunia all of a sudden feeling sick and having stomach cramps most of the time.

Her and Nutty went to Sniffles and were surprised by what they heard.

Petunia was pregnant.

- At Shady Brooks-

"Ughh...where am I?"

He opened his eyes and tried to move, but found that he was secured in a new straighjacket.

He was back the institution! After all that work he did to escape! After meeting Petunia...Then there was that flying sqiurrel and bear...

"ASSHOLES! LET ME OUT!" Twitch shrieked, snapping at the air, rolling around on the floor."I'M GONNA KILL THEM! ALL OF THOSE STUPID FUCKS!" He raged as doctors swarmed in the room, holding him down.

"Okay, crazy. time for your shot." One of them said, leaning towards him with a needle.

"Go to hell!" Twitch snarled, spitting in his face as the needle pirced his fur.

"I'm going to es-"

That was all he could say before he was knocked out.

**Until next time...**

**-Giggles creepily and walks off-**


End file.
